Problem: Omar did 6 fewer push-ups than Luis in the evening. Luis did 19 push-ups. How many push-ups did Omar do?
Solution: Luis did 19 push-ups, and Omar did 6 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $19 - 6$ push-ups. He did $19 - 6 = 13$ push-ups.